Shutterbug
by Divinia Serit
Summary: She slowly lifted out the old leather scrapbook and lovingly ran a hand over the cover as she placed it in her lap. Wiping off the thin layer of dust, she opened it to the first page." Written for the JelloForever October Challenge COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! So, I couldn't resist starting another story immediately! This one is going to be a little different. First off, it's set in the future, so there will be spoilers for Seasons 1 and 2. It's going to be a multi chapter fic, and I hope y'all enjoy it! This chapter's more of an introduction, so y'all can see the format of the story! It's Jello of course, and I promise it'll get more interesting! It will be rather fluffy.**

**This story is written for the JelloForever Forum's October Challenge. Prompt- Frozen in Time**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mentalist, but I sure enjoy playing with the characters Mr. Heller has created! Anybody you don't recognize is someone I made up!**

**Chapter One**

"_A picture's worth a thousand words, but you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered. You should've seen it in color" -Jamey Johnson, In Color_

_Shutterbug- an amateur photographer who especially enjoys the hobby_

The wooden stairs creaked as she slowly made her way to the second floor, lost in thought. She pushed open the door to the spare room. It had been turned into storage after their first two children had moved out. Now her baby was heading off to college. It was a thought that left her slightly nostalgic and she yearned to locate a specific box she had packed up long ago. She was certain it was tucked away in a corner of the room.

Looking at the mess within she sighed and got to work carefully flipping through boxes until her hand touched worn leather. She smiled and grabbed the whole box, pulling it towards her spot on the floor. She slowly lifted out the old leather scrapbook and lovingly ran a hand over the cover as she placed it in her lap. Wiping off the thin layer of dust, she opened it to the first page.

She stared at the old photograph that had been taken roughly 20 years ago. The colors were faded and the edges were starting to wrinkle, but they were all there: Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, and Patrick Jane. It was their first team photo and the photographer had captured the moment and her own annoyed expression perfectly. She chuckled as she thought back to that day.

"_Where the hell is Jane?" she asked as she looked at her watch. _

_The CBI had recently hired a new public relations and marketing manager who was determined to change the image of the Bureau. The first order of business was a required team picture. Apparently, the public needed faces to put with the names to improve local relations. The agents all thought it was a load of crap._

_She looked over at her team and hoped Minelli knew what he was doing. She took in the slightly wary expression of her new rookie and hid a smile. The poor girl looked scared out of her mind, but was doing her best to present a calm front. She made a mental note to lighten up a bit. She knew how hard it was to be a female rookie in a man's job._

_Five minutes later, Patrick Jane finally rolled in with an innocent expression on his angelic features. Her eyes narrowed and Cho muttered something to Rigsby about a storm brewing. She couldn't hear Rigsby's answer, but she quickly shot them a glare. They quickly concealed their smiles and muttered apologies. Jane just smiled._

_She opened her mouth to tell him off, but was immediately interrupted by the arrival of the photographer who quickly arranged them with a practiced eye. Of course, Jane ended up right behind her. He casually brushed up against her letting his fingers lightly brush against her side. She whirled around and glared at the insufferable man, as the photographer grumbled loudly for them to stay in place. As he lifted the camera and began to count, Jane lightly ran his hand down her ticklish side once more. _

"_Do you want to keep that hand?" she muttered under her breath as Jane laughed softly. Cho shot her a quizzical look, and she silently shook her head as they focused on the photographer once more. _

"_Lisbon," he drawled in a soft whine. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes as the camera flashed, but she dreaded to see her facial expression. Luck had it that the camera caught her annoyed expression-something that still amused the team to this day. _

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from the doorway, pulling Teresa from her thoughts. She looked up into the questioning blue eyes of her youngest daughter. Eleanor was the spitting image of her father with her blond curls and ocean-blue eyes. Patrick always laughed and joked that although she had his looks, she had her mother's fiery temper.

"Just some old memories, Ellie," Teresa said warmly.

"Can I see?" Ellie asked much to Teresa's surprise. With a smile, she patted the floor beside her, and waited for her daughter to clear another space out. Leaning over her mother's shoulder, she giggled at the old picture.

"Is that you and dad?" she asked with a grin. Teresa nodded as her finger trailed down the side of the photograph.

"Do you want to look through them with me?" Teresa asked hesitantly. Eleanor had never shown much of an interest in her parents' past. Along with her older sister and brother, they heard stories but the Jane family wasn't one to dwell on the past. They lived for the present and made their own future.

"Sure," Ellie replied as she leaned closer to her mother.

Teresa smiled and stared at the team photo one last time. She never would have guessed that that picture would have started Grace's habit of carrying a camera to capture team memories. When she was forced to retire due to injury, they surprised her with a gigantic scrapbook filled with pictures and newspaper articles from their time as a team, frozen forever in time.

She had always kept it nearby, but it had been briefly misplaced when they moved. Flipping to the next page, Ellie burst out laughing at the next picture while Teresa just shook her head. She was glad it was early in the afternoon. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter! There are spoilers for Season 1, episode 6 (Red Handed). I have no real plan for this story, I'm just taking some of my favorite parts and rewriting them as memories! Jane will make an appearance soon, and we'll learn more about their family (and Lisbon's retirement) as we go one! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this! I wasn't sure of it at first, but I'm really starting to get into it!**

**Come check out the JelloForever Forum-we're full of fun and we all love Jane and Lisbon!**

**Thanks to ELODIE WOLFE, JELLOFANATIC, WILD DAISIES, MWALTER, KATHIANN, TROMANA, EARTHLYDREAMZ, PENELOPE LOUISE, HAZMATT, MISSNITAGIRL, and LILSMILES. I really appreciate y'all taking the time to review!**

**Chapter Two**

Teresa's eyes twinkled as she stared at the next page. Staring up at her was a collage created from the memorable casino case. It was all there-playful expressions and furtive looks all documented in color. Her eyes lingered on a picture of Rigsby and Van Pelt. Cho must have snagged the camera at that moment, because she could see herself and Jane in the background. It was one of the few pictures where Van Pelt had been caught sneaking a glance at Rigsby. The two had been avoiding each other all night, and she remembered Jane placing a bet with Cho on when the arson specialist would act.

Her eyes slid to the next picture and her smile grew. Someone had captured her and Jane in mid-argument, surrounded by a table of empty beer bottles. She stood akimbo with a slight glare, as Jane stared at her with a grin, his mouth parted as if he was about to speak. Looking at the intensity in his expression, she wondered how they had both been so blind. Sure they both knew there was a spark of attraction there, but if anyone had told her 25 years ago that she would marry the insufferable ass, she would have laughed in their face.

_"You guys are going to be going over a bunch of old files, I expect, so I think I'll work here. Give me a hundred bucks, will ya?" Jane said with a teasing air. His eyes were twinkling and she knew he had something up his sleeve._

_"I don't think that's such a good idea," she said, her eyes betraying the scowl on her face. Jane took a step closer towards her and she could feel the stares of the other agents while she tried to figure out just what Jane was playing at._

_"Sure you do. I'll give it back double," he said with a grin. She bit her lip in order to try and contain the smile that was threatening to explode. He really was irresistible when he put his mind to it. With a small sigh, she pulled out her wallet._

_"Here's a hundred, but you'll pay me back double, right?" She was slightly wary of whatever he had planned, but his child-like excitement was contagious. If playing the slots for a bit would get his mind of Red John, then she was happy to oblige._

_"Triple," he said as his gaze intensified. The corner of her mouth quirked as he brought the money to his lips in a light kiss while keeping his eye on her the entire time. "Oh yeah, baby." _

_She was grateful for the dark lightening that hid the blush that was creeping up her face. She checked herself, and cursed her feminine genes for growing weak at the knees. He was a showman, nothing more. In that instant, she immediately knew how Jane had been so successful. Walking off with a shake of her head and a cryptic grin, she failed to notice the way his eyes followed her every move._

_"Oh yeah," he whispered one more time before turning back into the casino._

"Mom. Mom!" Teresa quickly glanced at her daughter who was staring at her with a very familiar smirk. "Happy thoughts, again?"

"Cheeky monkey," Teresa wryly commented as her fingers ran over the smooth plastic poker chip that was taped to the page. With a smile sigh, she turned to her daughter and pointed out the figures in the picture. "You remember Wayne and Grace, don't you? They always came to your birthday parties when you were little." Ellie looked lost in thought for a moment before recognition dawned in her eyes.

"They send us Christmas cards ever year. Where did they move to again?"

"Portland. After they had their little girl, they wanted to head somewhere a little quieter. Wayne had family near there too," she said with a smile. She was happy that everything had worked out for her friends. "They're going to try and spend Christmas down here this year," she added offhandedly.

"Uncle Cho looks the same," Ellie remarked as she squinted at the picture. Teresa grinned as she glanced at the serious expression of one of her oldest friends. Cho had taken over as the Director of the CBI after she retired. They had been relieved when he settled down, and they still kept in weekly contact.

"I remember he used to bring me books," Ellie said with a fond grin. Elli's gaze shifted as she flipped open a thank you note slid between the pages. "Who's Alexandra?" Teresa smiled warmly at the memory.

"Your father won a lot of money playing poker, and he gave it to Alexandra to help pay for her mother's medical bills." Ellie could hear the pride in her mother's voice and she stared down at the collage with another thoughtful glance.

"How much did he win?" she asked.

"$250,000," Teresa answered while her daughter looked on in shock.

"Think he'll teach me?" Ellie asked with a playful grin as she flipped to the next page. Teresa's heart fluttered as she stared at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. It was hard to watch them grow up, she mused. She was thankful she had the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize for the shortness, but I have a really big test tomorrow. I kept trying to put off writing until I finished studying, but I think that was distracting me more, so I promised myself a short break! But seeing how it's almost 1AM now, I really need to go back to studying. Yay for procrastination!!! I like this one-it definitely made me smile! Spoilers in this chapter are for Season 1, episode 20 (Red Sauce).**

**This chapter's dedicated to MissNitaGirl and Lisa15-thank you both for your wonderful reviews and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks to TROMANA, PENELOPE LOUISE, JELLOFANATIC, WILD DAISIES, CATERINA, LISA15, HAZMATT, NELLIE, and MISSNITAGIRL. Thanks for taking the time to review! Feel free to leave any suggestions for moments you'd like to see. I have a basic outline now, but it's still just kind of going where it wants too! Hee.**

**Chapter 3**

Her parents hadn't planned on having any more kids after Evelyn and Ethan, but 9 months after one particular wedding anniversary she arrived. They called her their little miracle because her mom wasn't supposed to have been able to carry another child to term. Her sister was always jealous of her blond curls. Both Evie and Ethan took after their mom-straight, dark brown hair with mischievous green eyes. Pixie features her dad called them, while Ellie was blessed with Nordic genes.

She had seen a lot in her sixteen years. Skipping grades, she astounded her parents at the rate she flew through school. She had seen a lot in those sixteen years, she mused as she studied the next picture, but she never dreamed her parents had been so cool. She felt privileged to be allowed to flip through her mother's memories. She knew bits and pieces of their past, but any further questioning seemed to draw a lull in the conversation. Neither her mother nor her dad liked to talk about what happened 'before' as Ellie phrased it.

She was intuitive. Uncle Cho was a spectacular wealth of information, and she managed to weasel out a few stories from her mother. Teresa would always laugh and fix her with a look that Ellie was sure had been used on her father many a time. It wasn't her fault she was able to get information easily out of people. She was proud of her parents and the work they did, and she was determined to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Teresa watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye. The child was so much like Patrick that it was almost uncanny, and she knew that Ellie would be able to succeed at anything she set her mind to. Mother and daughter met eyes and both chuckled as they stared down at the next page. Several pictures were taped next to origami creations and one particularly large strawberry sticker. Scratch and Sniff. Ellie leaned closer and was able to make out a frog and perhaps a crane, before fixing her mother with a quizzical stare.

"Your father," was all Teresa offered. "Heaven only knows why he kept all this." The corners of her lips turned up in a slight smirk as she stared at the central picture. A brown and white pony stared back at her, his ears slightly flattened in warning. Jane was leaning half out of the frame, while she had a large grin on her face. Minelli had not been pleased.

"_What were you thinking, by the way? Unbelievable!" she exclaimed while stomping towards her office. Jane, of course, was right on her heels wearing that self-satisfied smirk. She wondered how far she'd have to go to wipe that annoying look off his face._

"_Believe, Lisbon. Believe! You've got to look at it this way-we closed another case." She sighed in annoyance before pausing and leaning against the open door frame leading to the bullpen. She really needed an Aspirin._

"_Toying with mafia bosses is no way to close cases. It's stupid," she retorted. She could have sword she saw a brief flash of hurt, but his mask was in place to quickly for her to be sure. She just wanted to shake him, and force him to realize that he was going to get himself killed if he didn't stop these shenanigans. _

"_Nah, you're just trying to find fault. And, I know why," he said as his grin began to spread. _

"_Oh really," she asked dryly._

"_Yeah, you're still a bit grumpy about the birthday present thing." She rolled her eyes and shoved passed him, grumbling under her breath. _

"_Will you leave that alone?" She ignored the other agents who seemed to have knowing smiles across their faces. It was a damn conspiracy. She was a circus ringleader, not a senior agent._

"_Unbelievable. You know you've got no reason to be grumpy anymore." She cursed under her breath when he caught back up to her. Sidling in front of her, he stuck a bright red bow on her door. She stared at the offending ribbon warily. Slowly opening the door she gasps at the sight in front of her._

_Entering her office with a smile, she scratched the pony under his forelock before turning and grinning at Jane. Jane took a step forward, and at that moment the pony lunged toward him, barring his teeth. Jane leapt back right as Rigsby snapped a picture. Clearly, the pony remember just who had locked him in the foodless office._

"_Good boy," she whispered to the pony while shooting Jane an amused expression. Jane grimaced, but was relieved to see her so happy._

"_That pony's a good judge of character," Cho stated as the other agents burst into laughter._

Teresa shook her head at the memory. Lost in thought, she started to retell the story for her daughter's benefit and soon the two were laughing hysterically as Lisbon continued to tell stories of strawberries, trust falls, and superhero costumes. Neither noticed the man standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of him with a peaceful expression. It was moments like this, that made him thankful for his second shot at family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a longer chapter to thank everyone for their kind reviews! This one's not quite as fluffy-okay, actually it's kind of sad, but it's a moment that needed to be addressed. I really liked how it played out, and I hope y'all do too! Gah. I'm so excited about tonight's episode! It's wrong to be this excited about TV!!!!**

**Thanks to MISSNITAGIRL, TROMANA, WILD DAISIES, JELLOFANATIC, MWALTER, JISBONYGOODNESS, EBONY10, JADESTAR, PENELOPE, FROGSTER, ELODIE WOLFE, FOGHORN LEGHORN, HAZMATT, and PHOENIX WYTCH for reviewing! I greatly appreciate the feedback and I'm really glad everyone's enjoying the story!**

Chapter 4

A warm smile spread across his features as he leaned on the door frame. With his hands in his pockets, he silently continued to watch the laughing forms of his wife and daughter.. He loved seeing Teresa so relaxed and his eyes lingered on her carefree form. The years had been good to her, and she looked every inch the regal and sophisticated woman that had once served as the bureau director. Her silver hair was pulled into a sophisticated chignon and she didn't have on a trace of make-up. She was beautiful, and she could still knock him on his ass.

His gaze shifted across to his daughter, and he felt his heart flutter when he considered the thought that she wasn't even supposed to be here. It had been a routine case, and Teresa had been working late in her office when a disgruntled family member of the latest victim broke into the building with a large butcher knife. It was quite ironic seeing how she had accepted the position after they found out she was pregnant with Evie. She was supposed to be safer, while he consulted part-time in order to stay home with the children. Ethan was only a few months old when the doctors told him she wouldn't wake-up. Thankfully, they were wrong.

She had been stabbed several times in her lower abdomen and had hit her head on the corner of her desk. She remained in a coma for a week, while the doctors kept saying it was touch and go. When she woke up, she continued to have lapses in concentration and constant headaches and decided it was time she spent more time with her family. His stomach clenched painfully as he remembered just how close he had been to losing her. Releasing the breathe he didn't realize he had been holding, he watched as her head whipped around to face the intruder.

Her face softened when she realized her husband was in the doorway, and she wondered just how long he had been standing there. Patting the floor beside her, she smiled as he sidestepped over boxes to sit beside her. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before sliding down beside her and she grinned when he burst out laughing at the picture they were looking at. She knew he remembered the pony's antics and they took another moment to laugh at his expression in the picture before flipping the page. The mood instantly dropped as they stared at the newspaper clippings taped to the next page.

**NOTORIUS SERIAL KILLER KILLED IN CBI SHOOTOUT**

**James Robert Miller, more commonly known as Red John, was killed after openly firing on an unarmed man last Thursday. Police received an anonymous tip-off earlier that morning and quickly rushed to the scene where Miller was holding a CBI agent hostage. Miller's sixteenth victim was discovered at the scene. Miller was pronounced dead at the scene and three agents remain in critical condition.**

_She could feel her heart pounding as she silently slipped out of the SUV. Gun drawn, the Kevlar encircling her body threatened to suffocate her. She had always prided herself of her ability to remain cool and collected at a crime scene, but this time it was different. This time it was personal. The bastard had attacked her family._

_She quietly signaled Rigsby and Van Pelt to go to the front while she slipped around back. She could feel the watchful gaze of her boss from behind the SWAT vans and she hoped they weren't too late. His niece was missing, and both Cho and Jane had disappeared twelve hours ago. She really hoped Cho hadn't been sucked into whatever halfcocked revenge plan Jane had formulated without sharing. _

_The next few moments happened in slow motion, but the others would later tell her it had only been seconds. She burst through the door and tried to ignore the mangled female body in her line of sight. She frantically looked around for her agents. Quickly spotting Cho on the ground nearby, she took a step forward and instantly felt the tip of a knife pressing into her side. _

_She got off a shot, nicking her attacker before she felt the blade sink deeper into her skin as she was shoved face first into the concrete wall. Her gun clattered to the floor as she was roughly pulled against the man's large body and the knife moved across her throat. He began to laugh then, and she noticed the look of horror on Rigsby and Van Pelt's faces as they closed in on Red John's position, yet still to far away to do immediate good. Jane stepped into the light, gun steady in his hand. She locked eyes with him, and it felt like time stood still. _

"_Do it," she whispered softly. His eyes were still trained on her face as everyone waited to see what Jane would do. Lisbon knew the other agents weren't likely to shoot with her in the line of fire, and she wondered if she would have to make it an order. The man had to be stopped, and she didn't see herself getting out of this one alive._

"_Shoot him," she hoarsely begged. She could see the internal struggle raging in his mind. A shot echoed in the ark building and she flinched at the impact. The blade loosely cut into the delicate skin of her throat as the man holding her fell to the ground. Trembling, Jane lowered the gun as his eyes drifted to Cho who was propped up holding Lisbon's smoking gun. _

_She gasped and fell to her knees with her hand pressed to her neck as blood trickled between her fingers. Jane was instantly at her side. Ripping off his vest, he quickly pressed it to the wound on her throat while keeping his hand clamped to the knife wound on her side. The building was quickly flooded with other agents, and he faintly heard Minelli cry out at the scene. She refused to let go of his hand as she was loaded into the ambulance._

Ellie watched the flood of emotions cross her parents' faces as they lost themselves in thought. She knew her father had been married once before, and that a serial killer had murdered his fist wife and their child. Watching her mother lean her head on her father's shoulder, she knew it was time to make another trip to see Uncle Cho. She doubted they would feel comfortable elaborating on this topic.

"We got him," Teresa said softly as she felt her husband's hand slip into hers. He lifted his other hand to stroke her head and they continued to sit in silence. The celebration that should have occurred was marred with yet another tragedy. It seemed that even in death, Red John would continue to haunt them one last time.

**FALLEN CBI DIRECTOR VIRGIL MINELLI WILL BE MOURNED**

**California will honor one of its most loyal servants on Sunday. Virgil Minelli was declared deceased at 9pm last night due to complications from heart surgery. It's speculated that the death of Minelli's niece, discovered at the scene of the shootout, was a contributing factor to the heart attack. In lieu of flowers, the family asks that charitable donations be made to the American Heart Association.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! We're back to the sweetness. I'm so sorry I forgot to put a character death warning in the last chapter! It completely slipped my mind! Please, forgive me for killing off Minelli. I didn't want everything to end up all happily ever after, because I think that would have been a little too cheesy. I had already written Rigsby and Van Pelt in and I really didn't want to kill Cho. I mean, who could kill Cho?**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! There won't be too much left, unfortunately…. Darn it! I hate ending stories. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and added this to story alert and favorite stories. I really appreciate it, and I'm pleasantly surprised at the response this one has gotten. Thank you! Thanks to WILDDAISIES, EBONY10, TROMANA, MISSNITAGIRL, HAZMATT, NELLIE, PENELOPE LOUISE, VIKTORIJA, FROGSTER, and JADESTAR for reviewing the last chapter. Hugs to you all!**

**EDITED: thanks to Twin (tromana) for pointing out some major name awkwardness!**

**PS- The line "You should have seen it in color." Is from Jamey Johnson's song, Seen it in Color. Beautiful song, and I just love black and white photography!**

**Chapter Five**

Patrick could feel the tension in his wife's body as she leaned against him and he knew she was reminiscing about her boss. Virgil Minelli had taken her in and given her a sense of direction while building her self-confidence and capabilities as an agent. Virgil had been her mentor and friend, and it didn't surprise him that Teresa considered Minnelli a father figure. He had been a good man.

Once again, the group sat in silence before Teresa slowly moved her hand and flipped the page. A smile blossomed across her face as she stared at the black and white bridal portrait. Unaware of the photographer, she had moved to the window, the soft glow illuminating her face in a serene glow. A shy smile played at her lips before she was startled by the camera flash. It was Patrick's favorite picture. With a sigh, she looked down at her watch and shifted the album into her daughter's hands.

"I'm going to get dinner started," she murmured as she started to stand. "Is spaghetti okay?" she asked as Ellie nodded happily.

"You're the boss," Patrick replied. She looked down when she felt her husband tighten his grip on her wrist. Looking him in the eye, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes sparkled as she pulled back with a teasing grin.

"And don't you forget it," she tossed back as she dodged boxes and made her way towards the hallway.

Ellie shook her head at her parents' antics and watched as her mother left the room. She had always enjoyed the playful banter that filled the house with warmth and love and it always made her smile to see just how much her parents loved each other. Uncle Cho had once told her that her parents were meant to be together like the characters in a classic novel. Their love made them stronger, although it had taken a lot for them to get this far.

Turning back to the picture, she marveled at her mother's beauty that was perfectly captured in black and white. Although the bridal portrait was the largest portrait, her eyes drifted to the smaller pictures surrounding it. She recognized her mother's team surrounding the happy couple in one picture. They all looked so young and carefree.

Her eyes drifted to the next picture. Her father's expression had been captured at the very moment he first saw his bride and the effect was mesmerizing. Ellie turned her head slightly and watched her dad close his eyes with a smile. Leaning comfortably back against the bed, she refocused her attention on the wedding pictures and let her dad have his moment.

_He felt his stomach rumble uneasily as he paced inside the room. Cho raised his eyebrow and quietly exchanged an amused look with Rigsby. It was rare to see Patrick Jane this unsure of himself, and to be quite honest the effect that one petite brunette woman had on him was very entertaining._

"_You don't think she's changed her mind?" Jane asked suddenly with a wide-eyed expression. Cho had to bite his cheek in order to keep from laughing outright. _

"_Yes. The boss came up with this evil plan just to make you suffer," Cho muttered. Jane skidded to a stop and stared. Cho sighed. "Relax man, she loves you. I'm sure she's just as nervous," he quickly added as Rigsby choked back a laugh._

_Jane sat down and took a breath. He was being ridiculous, and he was surprised his nerves were affecting him this badly. Thirty minutes later, he walked down the boardwalk and onto the beach. She had wanted a small wedding- just family and friends. After his brief irrational outburst he felt much more like himself. His calm façade slipped back into place, but his eyes betrayed a hint of nervousness mixed with anticipation._

_A few moments passed and he felt his stomach flip once more. Then, he saw her. The ocean breeze played across her upset curls that cascaded down her back. The setting sun bathed her in a golden light and she blushed at the intensity of his stare. Her white off the shoulder gown hugged her body and he felt his mouth go dry. All the butterflies faded away as they locked gazes and he knew he was making the right decision. Red John was gone and he could finally move on with his life._

He chuckled softly and opened his eyes to find his daughter staring at him with an amused expression. Her lips were pressed into a familiar pout and although everyone said Elli looked like him, it was easy she had gained her mother's aptitude for conveying anything with a single look. Smiling warmly at his daughter, he ran a finger over the picture.

"You should have seen it in color," he said softly. "Her eyes were the brightest green and that ocean was azure. She was the prettiest thing I've ever seen walking towards me with that sunflower…" he trailed off and Ellie grabbed his hand.

"Tell me more, dad," she begged. And, he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! It really came out of nowhere, but I had such a great time writing it! I've loved reading all your kind words, and sadly this story must end. I do think this is my favorite chapter though! **

**A big thanks to ELODIE, MWALTER, HAZMATT, VIKTORIJA, FALLEN ANGELS OF LOVE, MISS NITA GIRL, TROMANA, CATERINA CARMELA, WILD DAISIES, PENELOPE LOUISE, LISBON69, and JELLOFANATIC123. I hope y'all have all enjoyed this story!**

Chapter Six

Ellie grinned as she listened to the story of her parents' wedding day. Lost in memories, she wondered why she had never taken the time to sit and talk to her parents before. They were practically heroes and had so many interesting stories to tell. She knew that her dad was enjoying the happy memories. His eyes lit up as he described his nerves and the jokes his friends played on him. He recounted the various arguments he shared with her mother and all the times she bailed him out of trouble.

Sliding the album over to his lap, they continued to flip through the pages. There were pictures of the team during holidays before Grace and Wayne moved away. Some of her favorites were some candid shots of Grace and her mother-both pregnant. The next few pages were filled with pictures of the growing Jane family: baby pictures, school pictures, family vacations, and snapshots of memories long forgotten preserved forever in one little book.

She could hear her mom banging around in the kitchen downstairs, pots and pans rattling. Her father just smiled and shook his head before reaching for the box the album was in. He smiled fondly as he pulled out copies of old newspapers proclaiming solved cases. Setting them aside, he lifted out a stack of Christmas cards signed by Wayne and Grace each containing a growing family portrait of their own. He laughed when he found the old deck of playing cards and a menu from Marie's Donuts.

"Was it love at first sight?" Ellie asked with a romantic swoon as he burst out laughing.

"Your mother hated me, but she couldn't resist my boyish charm," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"How sophomoric," a voice from the doorway called. Patrick and Ellie both jumped, one looking slightly guilty. Teresa leaned against the doorway with a smug look on her face.

"Your father was childish and immature, and I can't even count the number of times he got me in trouble," she said with a wry grin. Her features softened as she locked eyes with her husband. "He was worth the wait, though."

"_Sir, we really don't need any extra help. He'll just get in the way," she practically begged her boss as they walked down the hallway._

"_Teresa, think of it as a compliment. I need to put him with a team I can trust," Minelli replied. "He has a lot of baggage, but no one else has been able to handle him in the other departments." She sighed as they neared his office._

"_Probationary period?" she asked firmly. Minelli stopped and turned to face the senior agent._

"_It's an order, Teresa. Do the best you can…as a favor to me." He pushed open the door and ushered her into the room and she glared at the figure sitting in the bright room. Tall, blond, and handsome-just her luck. _

"_Well, you're not quite what I was expecting," the blond man commented casually as he eyed her. She felt herself bristle at his appraising glance. "Feisty, but then again you need that to succeed in a man's world." She took one stepped towards him and smacked him upside the head while Minelli tried to hide his amusement._

"_I'm not taking any of that crap," she said with a scowl. "You'll listen to me or you'll be out on your ass." _

"_Agent Lisbon-meet Patrick Jane," Minelli called out as he watched the brunette storm out of his office with the consultant on her heels. Shaking his head, a smile crossed his face as he reached for his phone. _

"_They just met," the director said with a small grin. "I bet they'll be married in less than 2 years," he stated before hanging up the phone._

Teresa rolled her eyes and gestured for Patrick and Ellie to come down to eat. She watched as her husband carefully set the album aside and dusted himself off. Reaching for her hand, they headed down the stairs. Ellie watched them with a smile as she put the cards and letters back into the box. She paused as she regard the book laying closed on the bed and she was determined to dig through the boxes of pictures she had packed away. She really needed to capture the moments of her life more often and she vowed she would start to carry her own camera.

Her fingers brushed against a bit of cold metal and she grabbed the item with a frown. Opening her hand, she grinned as she stared at her mother's old badge. Holding it tightly, she set it on top of the album before quickly standing and rushing downstairs. Making a quick pit stop in her room, she dug through a freshly packed box before triumphantly emerging with her digital camera. Maybe she could sneak in a few pictures before she left for school. Creeping closer to the kitchen, she watched her parents for a few minutes.

_Flash._


End file.
